


Infusion Inks - Girls' Night

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Infusion Inks [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Slight Yuri, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Curious about 'Madame Mouse' and looking to not suffer the same fate as her old co-star, Clarabelle gets a new lease on life with Infusion
Relationships: Clarabelle Cow/OC, Daisy Duck/OC, Minnie Mouse/Clarabelle Cow/Daisy Duk, Minnie Mouse/OC
Series: Infusion Inks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Infusion Inks - Girls' Night

“You’re kidding me, right?” the cow asked before taking a long drink from her… afternoon pick up drink. Minnie was several things but a prankster wasn’t one of them. Unless Daisy set this up, which is why the duck was getting a very telling look sent her way. 

“Now Clarabelle, let’s hear her out some more, there’s no harm in it right?” Daisy said, blowing off the cow with a wave before digging into her salad some more. 

“I’m telling you girls; this is a new way to continue our careers.” The mouse toon told them, “I like the kid works as much as the next girl but that’s not ALL I want to be known for.”

“So, you’d like to be known as some done up TART as well?!? Minnie, I thought this was beneath you.” Clarabelle huffed as the girls told her to keep it down. 

The trio had come to a small café away from the center of Toontown, at Minnie’s request. It had been a week since the appearance of “Madam Mouse” and the city was buzzing with rumors of where she came from and where she is going in the industry. Even out this far, Minnie got a bit of a rush of seeing at least 3 papers discussing her alter ego; which was the subject of this meeting. 

She had gotten Specs’ okay to share the info with her 2 best friends. In fact, he seemed rather interested in giving info to Clarabelle, but would allow Daisy Duck to also hear about the Infusion treatment. Minnie had shown up in her usual red and white dress, though it seemed to hug her body a bit more today and she seemed to have a bit of height and curve than before. Nothing extreme but next to her friends it was noticeable. Daisy had shown up in her lavender shirt and bow, sans pants as like her opposite Donald, her feathers covered everything. The duck always wore a bigger bow or higher heels to feel bigger and Minnie was clearly taller than her by an inch or two. And this wasn’t including the bows or the Ears, the mouse was indeed taller than her duck friend if measured from foot to top of head. 

Clarabelle had picked out a reddish blouse and green skirt combo. Taller than her friends, she also was allowed a bit curvier look (especially around the rear) but even then, she was a tad flat compared to other toons and next to Minnie was a bit more self-conscious about her look. Both friends had of course questioned her new look and when Minnie had informed them about the Infusion, both were taken aback and asked a number of questions as the food arrived at their booth. Clarabelle was of course, skeptical. Daisy was too but a bit more open to the idea. 

“I can’t believe you think the way to keep acting is to…., be some horny boy’s wet dream.” The cow said. Minnie waved this complaint away, getting sick of it as it was about the 5th time she’d heard it. 

“It doesn’t have to be, just the one I wanted to use as a test you know. I just wanted to see how it was…, and it felt really good to be that tall, gorgeous and having a voice to back up my skills.” Minnie explained, going on that Specs had a collection of different samples to use. Why if the girls wanted, they could also take on any princess look as well which could help whenever Disney decides to do a Micky version of any those stories. Or maybe whenever that company held DVD rights to Tom and Jerry made another ‘Popular story with Tom and Jerry in the background’ maybe they could get a part in it. 

Daisy snickered, agreeing that practice was stupid. “But you know I don’t mind too much where we are. We’re taken care for basically as long as animation is a thing so we barely have to do a thing but lean back and bask in the fame and money. It’s not like Disney is gonna let us out to pasture…, no offense Clara.” The duck added, as she didn’t want to offend her friend. 

But her comment broke something in the cow. A mental ‘snap’ that cause Clarabelle to get up in a huff, grab her purse and in the iciest, venomous voice she could muster told Daisy, “At least YOU still get roles.” Before stomping out.  
Minnie and Daisy were left confused and a tad ashamed in the duck’s case. Not knowing what to do the two stewed a bit in their booth. 

“So….,” Daisy muttered trying to get back into a better mood, “Have you ‘done’ anything as Madame?” The loaded question bringing a blush to Minnie’s face. 

\-------------------

Clarabelle stomped away from the café, angry with Daisy’s quip and herself for the outburst. But she had seen what had happened to toons that had for lack of a better word, ‘atrophied’. She sighed as she gazed at a window to a toy store and recalled memories as she looked at some of the toys within, including a horse and cow figurines. 

It wasn’t a secret but more a ‘no one talks about it’ bit of info but Clarabelle wasn’t Goofy’s partner. Not at first, there was another. Horace Horsecollar was her opposite back in the day; a lovely, strong, and humorous horse toon. In fact, he had been Mickey’s oldest friend with the only other possibility being Pluto. 

That all changed when Goofy was introduced. And by no fault of Goofy’s own actions, the cow thought to herself. The dog morph was kind and funny, and didn’t have a mean bone in his body outside of his few on screen acting tantrums. But the higher ups loved his work much more than Horace’s and soon enough Goofy was number 2 to Micky, or at least number 3. 

Horace had not handled this well, both emotionally and physically. Some toons stuck around either due to their star power, or internet memory (Why hello Jessica). But for those that lay forgotten end up fading away, a sort of passing on until rediscovered. Horace however lay in torpor for most his days. Too forgotten to be energetic, but wheeled out for a new roll or appearance by Disney to ever fully be forgotten; the horse was in a state little better than what would be a Nursing home guest. 

Clarabelle for her part had avoided that fate, only due to Goofy’s pleas. Eventually the higher ups made her Goofy’s onscreen counterpart but even then, she was barely hanging on. Any time there was a big Mickey and gang project, if they needed a third female as Minnie and Daisy were cast, it would fall to her. She’d be dragged in to make the genders equal in numbers, or at least closer in totals. 

She sighed and counted her blessings but lived in fear that maybe his fate would happen to her. A ‘show horse’ to be trotted out every so often. Too forgotten to exist, too important to die; she’d do anything to avoid that. And this Infusion idea was tempting but to do that extreme of a change? 

Still, maybe that was the level of change that was needed. She had been at the club when ‘Madame’ appeared, stealing the attention of everyone in attendance. Yes, her figure was eye catching but her talent also won attention; her poise, her voice, her skill at using it and how she knew just how to move to entertain and delight. Those weren’t skills of a new toon, that was hard work over decades. Even with the Infusion carrying some of the weight, Clarabelle knew that was Minnie’s own talents for the stage at work.  
Clarabelle sigh again as waved a cab over and got in. This was getting to her and she just needed to head home. But as she entered the cab and checked her purse for the fare that would be coming, she paused. 

The business card looked back at her, damningly. A gift from a bookish toon the night of ‘Madame’s’ appearance. Claiming he could work the same magic that let the mouse on stage, he simply handed her a card and went on his way. 

“He was the one that got Minnie that stuff…,” Clarabelle muttered to herself as she checked the card over. ‘L. E. VV. B industries’ the card said in black lettering, though it seemed a bit smudged in places. And on the back, a hotel room number. 

The temptation was there, but she was stronger than that. Until the driver changed radio stations and she over heard the hosts talking about how many offers the starlet mouse was currently rumored to get. 

“At the very least, perhaps this can help Horace.” She thought and asked the driver to change destinations. 

\---------------------------------

The man who answered her knocks was the same man as last night. A humanish toon, glasses, and having a scientist look to him, complete with lab coat. He welcomed her and led her in, never rushing her or trying to force her inside or to take a seat. He seemed keen to let her control the pace. Fine by her. 

“So…, Infusion. How much?” Clarabelle asked, crossing her legs and sitting upright. 

“Straight to the point. Very well.” The toon named Specs replied as he dug out a folder of papers from a briefcase on the nearby desk. As he did so, the cow noted a strange crate seated nearby, with a number of bottles inside and a variety of colored liquids inside each. She noted it as the man turned back around. 

“I’ll be brief, if you don’t mind, I have another meeting to attend to. Lots of inquires you know.” He handed her the folder and started to explain the contents, “There’s no upfront cost for trying it but any deals or offers you accept in your new form we take a percentage cut of it. The legal jargon is a bit beyond me but it’s basically set up so we make money when you use Infusion to make new movies/cartoons with, rather than just letting you take the product and run off.”. 

Clarabelle flipped through the documents and wondered if this was the same deal Minnie had agreed to. It looked okay but she needed to be sure it actually worked and went to ask the question but Specs beat her to the punch. 

“Ah, again, I have another meeting to get to” the techie toon said, looking at his watch with a worried look on his face. He turned and pulled forward the crate she’d seen before. “Now here, is a ‘testing’ package. They’re all labeled for your convenience. After some testing, we have it functioning like a bubble bath, simply put the liquid into a bath and you’re good to go. But you should drain out the tub before adding another dose.” He explained as he started to pack up. 

“What makes you think I won’t take this and run?” Clarabelle asked, confused by his departure. Specs merely answered that any public release of Infusion would count as a breach of contract and she’d be libel for revealing company secrets. She rolled her eyes; Disney’s lawyers could probably get that laughed out of court. She asked if there was another way to use the concoction. 

“Well,” Specs stammered as he scratched the back of his head, “We do have this as a spray or a shot, but in testing we found a bath would be the easiest way to deal with everything. A slower coverage and while nude you don’t have to worry about your clothes. There is a nozzle attachment if you want to use it on some of your clothes though.” With that he informed her that if she needed something to find in the room across the way in about an hour or two. 

On the way out he went on to explain this was a ‘show’ room, some sort of deal with the hotel. His actual room was across the way. With that, he left the confused cow alone. 

First thing she wanted to check was his mention of “your clothes”. Opening the dresser and closet, she found a couple dresses and skirts in her size or close to it. ‘Minnie’s meddling’ she though dimly to herself.  
But now she was alone, with a crate of toon alternating chemicals. A crate she pulled into the bathroom before she realized what she was doing. 

As the bathtub was filling up, she looked over the bottles. ‘Starfire’ was an odd one to see in the bunch, ‘Jasmine’ wasn’t surprising, ‘Gadget’ wasn’t either but she wondered if she’d shrink down to match the mouse’s size. She carefully placed that one off to the side, she didn’t want to try to apply a new one while stuck like that. She picked out an easy form labeled ‘Rebecca Cunningham’ to test first. 

The water drawn; she poured the liquid into the bath. It bubbled up with purple and brown colors swirling. She paused, looking to see if it would start eating away at the tub, but when it didn’t, she undressed and put a foot in. The liquid fizzed up and changed her foot with a warm tingling washing over her skin. Pulling back she saw it wasn’t the larger foot it was before, rather a smaller daintier foot with some claws on the end rather than her odd toes. It looked a bit like a bear foot. She put it back in and followed it in, slowly sinking down into the water as she was eager to get this over with. 

One quick bath later she posed in front of the mirror. She couldn’t tell if she was a cow given Rebecca’s figure or Rebecca given cow features. 

Clarabelle was a little shorter now, her head taking on a rounder shape and her horns turned into smaller stubs at the top of her forehead. She had hair now, a done up layered style matching Rebecca’s with her ears popping out of the side, and her muzzle was smaller and cuter, though still clearly a cow style. Her flattish shape turned into a better smooth curvy line though no where near as exaggerated as Jessica’s or Madame’s figure. Her rear was still there and her chest had an actual appeal to it, around B or low C now. Always hard to tell given cartoon figures but still, she had something now. 

“Oh, wow this… actually works.” Clarabelle muttered, noticing her voice had changed, taking on a sterner business voice. Grinning, she started to act like the woman switching from practicing her shouting to being a kind mother to a child. After that it was a blur of changing Infusions. From posing as a super hero to being a princess, from large and strong to short and cute; Clarabelle burned through a fair number of the bottles until she was left with a couple left. The majority of them were too big or small for her to test such as Gadget or even an She Hulk bottle. But it was an orange and white bottle that caught her eye. 

The bottle’s tag was labeled with a name much like hers, a forgotten toon. But unlike Clarabelle this toon had survived due to infamy and guilty pleasure. “Riding Hood – Red Hot” the label said. A forgotten Avery toon, this was a woman that had inspired Jessica Rabbit at least in some part. A sexy icon, but at the same time a talented singer and performer. Clarabelle stared at the bottle and recalled how Minnie had wowed the crowd as ‘Madame’. Could she do the same as ‘Red’?  
“Her natural looks and talent and my experience.” The cow muttered, “But can I toss it all away, become just another done up tart?” 

Before the experience, she would have said no. Dumped the bottle out in the sink or fling it in Spec’s face; anything but take it. But she felt inclined to try it now, at least for a bit. One dip wouldn’t hurt she thought as she poured the liquid into a new bath.  
“This is for Horace after all.” She told herself, “After all, I wouldn’t want him to take on a form he couldn’t handle so…, let’s take it to the extreme.” With that she stepped in and started to lower herself into the water. 

Within the bubbling liquid her legs were remade becoming longer and fuller, the kind of legs a stage dancer would have. She moaned as her hips widened to give her a more pronounced rear and she grew flushed as it worked on her intimate neathers. She hadn’t been touched in so long, both due to Disney’s ‘squeaky clean’ image and the fact Horace and Goofy haven’t seen her that way in years. A hand, transforming into a dainty human hand, moved down her now hour glass waist and parted her lips. Her smaller fingers easily entered her depths but this wasn’t enough to sate her. 

Her other hand started to massage her ballooning chest. She was too lost in feeling their growth and firmness to realize they had gone past the expected cup size. Clarabelle simply shifted a hand to her chest, massaging it and flicking the hardening nipple. Her head shifted and warped gaining pouty lips coated in red lipstick, thick eyelashes and eye liner, her ears still on the side of her head but fall smaller. On top of her head, orangish hair sprung up, full of volume in the front and kept short at the neck. Yet she kept her larger nostrils though resized to be smaller and cuter, along with keeping her flicking tail and her horns which had shrunk and moved to the front of her head just below where her hair line started. 

Clarabelle stat in the bath, chasing a climax that would never come no matter how close she came. In a huff she stood up and left the bathroom, searching around the room for any ‘aid’ to be had. Nothing, even though she thought Minnie would have planted something as a gag the cow would have taken it. But then she recalled something in her haze. Specs said he was across the way. Sure, he wasn’t the most impressive man, but in her current state, she’d jump the bellboy if she really had to.  
“He puts something in that bottle besides Red. God was Minnie this worked up?” she mumbled to herself as she started to pull clothes out. Only for each one to not fit her or rip in an attempt to force it to fit. Well she still had the tub filled…, 

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarabelle fidgeted in her new large fur coat that covered everything but her head. She’d knocked on Specs’ hotel door but had been standing there for a few minutes. Each passing second, she felt exposed out in the hall. She worried that she’d be seen and well she wasn’t ready to be seen by random passerbys. Her heart jumped a bit when she heard the lock and handle turn but it skipped a beat when a hand came out and dragged her inside before slamming the door shut again. 

Whoever pulled her inside had pushed her back up against the door, placing kisses along her cheeks and lips. Clarabelle was put off by this but the haze of her lust started to descend on her and so started to return the attention. Her eyes half closed as she wrapped her arms around the equally curvy figure. Clarabelle’s hands went to the figure’s rear, squeezing full handfuls of a bouncy butt on reflex. Whoever it was wearing a sweet fragrance of perfume but some other smells were starting to overpower it. She couldn’t quite place what those other smells were but the distraction wasn’t helping. Her new friend teased her lips with her tongue, seeking entrance which the cow allowed only to be frenched kissed hard and pushed against the door hard enough that the figure was almost carrying her. 

Eventually the figure drew back letting her get her breath back and as her vision improved, Clarabelle was shocked to see who it was. The fully nude figure giggled as the cow’s mouth dropped. 

“M, M, M, Minnie! Why are you...” Clarabelle started but was silenced with another kiss. 

“No no Clara, it’s Madame right now.” Minnie ‘Madame’ Mouse replied with a sensual voice that sent a shiver down Clarabelle’s spin. God Minnie knew how to work her new voice, did she know how to work the rest of her bod…,  
Clarabelle shook that thought away. “Minnie I… something’s wrong here… I feel so..” she explained as Minnie laughed again. 

“Oh don’t worry that’s the rush we all get. A certain buzz that doesn’t go away until after getting some. Which is why you’re here aren’t you? Come on I have just the thing.” Madame explained as she walked down the small hall, her hips swaying which each step. Clarabelle followed, unable to look away from the rodent toon but was able to process something. ‘Rush we all get’, who was this ‘we’ she meant by that. 

Entering the larger living/bed room, she was shocked again to see Specs sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants off and someone already there. It looked to be some tramp bird cartoon, almost as curvy as Minnie and herself, with done up blonde hair. With her back turned, she couldn’t’ make out more of the white feathered figure but she knew what was happening by the motion of her head and the sounds she and Specs were making. She saw the bird crane her neck to bop up and down, taking Spec’s member down her throat as best she could though it looked like she was having trouble. Minnie interrupted with an ‘ahem’ and the two snapped out of it. Specs looked embarrassed and the woman between his legs disengaged herself before turning. 

She was certain attractive mirroring the other two. A few details were off such as plumper lips and a better rear. Her outfit was just a lavender leotard with very good cleavage space and long stockings of the same color. Her feathers were white and kept short near the skin, and her beak was small and narrow, the bill not sticking out as much as a normal duck. It reminded Clara of her own resized mouth. But when the duck spoke, Clarabelle had to do a double take.

“Mmmm, gang’s all here. Love your get up Clara.” The duck said, having an enticing and saucy voice that drew her in. 

“Wait… you…, that’s you? Daisy that’s you right?” the cow asked, questions starting to run through her head. 

“Oh no I’m thinking of going by something else right now. Maybe…. Darling Duck.” Daisy replied with a laugh. 

“No just… why are you HERE?” Clara starting to almost demand answers. 

“Well after you left, Minnie and I got around to asking how her new body does in the bedroom. After all a body like that had to be getting some dick.” The duck explained as she moved her hands to rub her chest, in part to show off and to keep herself warmed up, “Hearing about how well ‘Madame’ was pleased, I had to see for myself and well one thing led to another.”

“Wasn’t expecting…, to go this fast…” Specs muttered, sounding like he was regretting this other meeting he had. 

“Oh, you weren’t complaining earlier when you were rutting her.” Madame teased as she draped herself over Clara from behind, “And now I have another friend that needs some relief. You’ll be a good boy and help a girl out, won’t you?” she asked, a pouty tone on her voice. 

“Aw you’re making me tag out?” the duck piped up, “Though I suppose she needs it more.” She stood up and moved to the side. 

Clarabelle was conflicted. She was ready to jump Specs’ bones yes, but she hadn’t expected an audience for it. As worked up as she was, part of her mind was still trying to process some will power, to say no to the fact her friends were here. And then she saw it as Daisy got out of the way.

Specs’ member was long and thick, about her forearm in length at least. With matching baseball sized balls to match but what was surprising wasn’t its size but it’s shape. She had expected a red rocket complete with a bulb to completely fill her but the doggish toon didn’t have a canine member; it was equine. The flared tip, the round stocky length, the pinkish member before the medial ring; there it was a full ledged horse cock on his body. The only other thing of note were the lipstick marks on his balls and smears up and down the length but neither the pinkish red or lavender colors reached the base. 

“…How?” Was the only thing that left Clarabelle’s lips after Madam had helped to pick the cow’s jaw up off the floor. 

“I uh..” Specs started, “Kinda had to test my own invention on someone and well I got one of these.” 

“Lucky you, it’s something you have experience with, don’t you Clara?” Madame whispered into her ear as she started to shimmy the cow’s large coat off. Clara’s outfit underneath caused Spec’s cock to twitch with attention. Much like Daisy, it was a simple red leotard like outfit with frills around her hips and VERY Generous cleavage space. 

Madame started to play with the cow’s chest while ‘Darling’ came over and felt her up before pulling her into a kiss. Clarabelle didn’t fight this even though she knew she should. She loved her friends but not like this, something was wrong with her. With all of them. This man, he’d done something to them, his chemical was twisting them mind and body to be harlots, tramps, sluts…, and she didn’t care. Between the loving embrace of both of her friends, the last of her willpower seemed dissolve away. She eagerly started to return ‘Darling’s embrace while reaching backwards to grope at Madame’s juicy rear. Both women giggled at her attention and continued to tease her before moving out of the way and pushing her towards Specs. Without a beat, she fell to her knees and put her head near his tool, taking a big wiff. This was the other smell she had noticed earlier, the reek of sex and the musk of a male ready to breed. 

“Uhhhhh…” came a voice above her, which caused her to look up at Specs’ unsure eyes, “You sure about this? Miss Clarabelle you can ju…” but he was cut off as she gripped his cock.  
“Shush now, and let me work. You won’t be disappointed.” She said, taking on the sultry tone her friends had. 

With that she gave his member a few tentative licks before taking the flared head in her mouth. It tasted rugged and used, probably left-over juices from her friends. The small grew stronger as she started to press forward, his girth filling her mouth and starting to move down her throat. This was nothing to her though. Cartoons were more rugged and stretchy than humans but it was always nice to not have to. Clarabelle however recalled her days with Horace, her memory focusing on his member than the man himself. Her head started to bob up and down a bit, earning a moan from Specs before she pushed even further down, past the medial ring after which she reoriented herself. She paused and sucked away as if it was a juicy treat which to her it was, causing more groans from Specs who was fighting off the urge to grip her head  
.  
Clarabelle giggled, sending vibrations down his cock before pushing that final distance. She was hilted and just stayed there, filling so full and having access to that smell point blank. It made her giddy and her pussy grew wet at the thought of being speared by its size. Ever so slowly, she few back before engulfing the whole thing again. By the 5th time, she was moving faster. By the 10th trip, Specs had enough and gripped her head to control the pace. Which without surprise, meant speeding up. Eventually he couldn’t hold it and blasted a large and thick amount of cum into her mouth. Again, this wasn’t new to her and given her past experience it was easy to gulp it down, wave after wave that came at her.  
Eventually the tide died off and she withdrew of his member, letting it off with a wet “Pop” as Specs fell back and she licked her lips. Darling and Madame had a mix of impressed and shocked looks on their faces. And the glint of something else in their eyes.  
“Well now, that was surprising to see you dive in like that Clarabelle.” Madame quipped, licking her lips at the sight before her.

“Yeah, I was expecting you to be a bit of a wet blanket.” Darling said, her eyes looking up and down Clarabelle’s body with a needy look. 

Clarabelle smiled back as she stood and pulled them close to her body. She traded tounges with Darling as she felt up Madame only to switch lips after a bit. Both of them were getting frisky again, she could feel it in them.  
“Mmmm, well I can’t be the only one bringing down a girls night in can I?” She almost purred. Her friends smiled and started to grow bolder in their appreciation of her body. Clarabelle had to shoo them off her before too long.  
“Girls girls girls, we have all night. Besides, I still haven’t gotten my full turn yet.” She said, turning back to Specs on the bed who gave a small gulp. 

“…Can I at least get some water before you start Clarabelle?” the techy toon asked weakly. 

“Sure stud.” She quipped, as she pushed him down and straddled him, “Can’t have you giving out till you test out the full change. And I think I’ll go with Belle for the night.  
Lucky for Specs, the mini fridge was well stocked, the bed reinforced, and the walls soundproof. It was going to be a long night. 

\--------------------------

A trio of lovelies were giving of a show. Madame was enticing with her voice and movements, Darling seemed to love teasing those that stared too much and her playful nature, and Belle had a certain commanding appeal to her that showed experience. Dressed in Red, Pink, and Blue sequined strapless dresses, the 3 had every eye on them in the club. 

Specs for his part sat at the end of the bar enjoying the show but wincing every so often. The girls had really worked him over last night and even with Toon Stamina, he was going to be sore for a while. Still, he couldn’t have asked for a better evening and result. It took some testing on Minnie to ramp up the effects of the Infusion but now given Clarabelle’s reaction to it, it seemed to work fine. Splicing Jessica into the other two infusions and mixing that with some ‘adult animation’ from the net gave a cocktail that resulted in talented starlets with rather loose views on sex. 

He’d let them play out the lounge singer starlet for a bit longer but with three girls, L.E.W.D Pictures was looking like it had a very good future.


End file.
